This invention relates to a serial printer for printing on objects movable in a predetermined direction, having a type carrier selectively conditionable selecting the type to be printed and conveying means for so moving said object at a constant speed.
There are several apparatuses where sheet of papers or envelopes are moved by a conveyor past a printing head and must be printed or stamped with some information. There are known devices, i.e. the postal franking apparatuses, where said information is completely prearranged and the stamping is effected in a single operation. These devices are unable to print messages formed of a set of alfanumeric characters which are highly changed from time to time, i.e. the identification number of a costumer depositing valuables in an envelope into a self-service depositing apparatus of a bank.
The main object of the invention is to provide a very simple serial printing device capable of printing in a line of a moving object a message during the movement of the object.